Rules of the Ball
by Kate the Tigeress
Summary: Basically, the Own and Kel have a little fun, at Raoul's expense. Chapter four is up. (finally) Send in your ideas on what you want to happen next!
1. Rules for the Ball

No Title Yet 

By Kate the Tigress

Basically, the Own and Kel have a little fun, at Raoul's expense. May not turn out exactly as planed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, etc.

Raoul sat miserably at his desk with a letter from Jon. No. Thought Raoul. Not Jon anymore King Jonathan. Jon wouldn't be ordering me to go to stupid balls. Oh, well, all the Own has to come to, and I have to lecture them on proper behavior at balls, so I'd best head off.

" Well boys, " he said " We have received the royal command, we are to attend the ball" he sighed " And since your behavior was so lovely at the last one I shall have to tell you how to behave at this one" This statement was greeted by a chorus of groans. 

"Well anyhow…

You ALL must bring a female companion to the ball You MUST dance at least one dance with said female You MUST at in a courteous manner to said female You MUST escort said female wherever she wishes to go You must mind your manners and behave nicely towards ALL persons attending the ball 

"Well, sorry guys, I know I've ruined your fun…" He walked off grinning and wondering if any of them would manage to follow even one of the rules.

A/N So how is it? I am writing this to try and cure my writer's block… I don't know what's going to happen next, but needless to say it should be interesting. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. The LoopHole

Disclaimer: Characters, etc. belong to Tamora Pierce

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, unfortunately I'm still having an awful writer's block, but I managed to get a idea, a somewhat _strange _idea, but an idea for this chapter, anyways, R&R

Chapter 2. The Loophole

Dom looked moodily at his cup. It was a very glum looking group at the mess hall. The third company each had some kind of problem with the rules. People who didn't want to go, people who wanted to go alone, people without dates, people with to many dates. Dom wanted to take Kel, but she didn't like him as anything more than a friend. He sighed. It would be easier if he could just go alone.

"There has to be a loophole" he muttered.

"What?" Flyndan inquired

" A loophole," Dom replied, more enthusiastically. "there has to be someway to get around the rules, without getting in trouble. I have an idea. I'll be back."

**********************************************************************************

Dom returned a few minutes later carrying a piece of parchment.

"Here they are." He announced, holding up the rules.

"Why did you get the rules?" Quasim asked.

"Well, you have to know the rules in order to break them. Now everyone come look. We have to find something in these that could be interpreted someway else, or something they left out." Hurriedly everyone gathered around each reading over the parchment and thinking ideas over. Dom quickly read over the rules.

You ALL must bring **A** female companion to the ball You MUST dance at least one dance with said female You MUST act in a courteous manner to said female You MUST escort said female wherever she wishes to go 

You must mind your manners and behave nicely towards ALL persons attending the ball

"Hmm… behaving …no…creeping people out by being to nice…no…darn…" Dom muttered ideas under his breath then slowly and idea began to form"…no that's crazy… who'd agree to that…but it might work…maybe Kel… might as well try." Then he announced :

"I have an idea! They made sure there wasn't anyloopholes, but they just weren't thinking outside the box." At this a number of people looked at Dom quizzically. "Rule Number 1: You ALL must bring **A** female companion to the ball. Notice is says A as in ONE. We ALL bring ONE girl. We all bring the same girl." Everyone looked at him as if he were nuts.

"That's crazy." Proclaimed Flyn. "It might work, and it might be interesting, certainly funny, but who would agree to that?"

"I've already thought that over, we can ask Kel. I'm sure she'd be glad to.Any objections?" asked Dom. Everyone agree, even if somewhat reluctantly, to Dom's plan. Then they all headed off to find Kel. None of them bother to think she might be sleeping at two in the morning.

**************************************************************************************A/N So what do you think? Thanks to all my reviewers and a special thank to Lady of the Shadows for the wonderful title. If you have any ideas, please review and tell me!


	3. Morning Mischief

Chapter 3: Morning Mischief

Disclaimer: Characters, etc. belong to Tamora Pierce

**************************************************************************************

About an hour later, all of the own had gathered at Kel's door.

"Who's going to ask?" demanded Dom.

"You!" everyone replied. Dom grumbled and went to knock on Kel's door.

Kel heard a knock and abruptly woke up. She warily got up, grabbed her sword and crept to the door. The knock came again and Kel pulled open her door, holding her sword at ready, but it was only Dom. Dom and the rest of the Own.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kel, "Just a minute and I'll get my stuff. Where are we going?"

"No, Kel, wait. We just came to tell you that we have to go to the midwinter ball and-" Dom began.

"You woke me up at **3** _in the morning_ to tell me about a **_BALL_** !?!"

"Calm down! We came to ask you if you'd go with us."

"This the wierdest dream I've ever had." Kel remarked, then pinched herself. She shook her head, blink a couple times then climb back into bed a shut her eyes.

"Uh? Kel?" Dom said hesitantly. One eye opened and Kel could be heard muttering about stupid dreams.

"Kel… you're not dreaming." 

"_Okay_… make that the wierdest reality. Would somebody mind telling me exactly _what_ is going on?" With this everyone started talking and it took Kel a couple minutes to get the story strait. Finally, she agreed.

" I think it's crazy, but I'll do it." She said, "Pick me up at eight. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." Kel shut the door and sank into her bed relieve that this … well whatever it was dream or reality… was over, and hoped desparatly that she'd wake up to find none of it had happened. The Own all head happily back to their quarters, all plotting various things to do to embrass the King, and Raoul at the ball. None of them noticed a stocky red-head sneaking away with a face to match her hair because of with held laughter. If they had seen her, they diffinatly would have been worried by the mischivous gleam in her violet eyes.

**************************************************************************************

A/N : So sorry it took soo long to update, I've been really busy lately. I hope you liked this chapter, Please review! 


	4. Alanna's Plan

A/N: Ahhh! It's been MONTHS since I've updated! *has panic attack and starts hyperventilating* My _sooo_ sorry and I hope you'll all forgive me for making you wait so long!

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own this by now.

Alanna was very interested in the plan the Own had come up with. This was the perfect opportunity. Absolutely perfect. She had been trying to set Kel and Dom up for the longest time, but nothing had worked. Now, to pull this off... she thought... I need the perfect plan. I know! All I need to do is enlist the help of a former squire of mine. It's time to pay Neal an unexpected visit...

*****************************************************************************

Neal was having a very good, ordinary day so far. Get up, eat breakfast, read book, eat snack, help out with healing, eat lunch, go riding, have tea. Unfortunately, his day was about to be interrupted. Alanna, not wanting to use the door and cause any suspicion, simply came in by the window, startling Neal and causing him to spill hot tea all over himself.

"Oh hot, hot!" exclaimed Neal jumping out of his seat and grabbing a towel to dry himself with.

"Hi Neal!" said Alanna grinning mischievously " I need your help with something."

"Oh Gods, NO!" exclaimed Neal " I am _not_ under _any_ circumstances going rampaging about the castle with you to set up some sort of scheme for revenge, torture, or anything else you may have come up with!"

"Oh really?" asked Alanna " What if it's a plan to get Kel and Dom together?" 

"Well why didn't you say so? Come on let's get going! What are we going to do?" asked Neal, heading out the door. Alanna, stifling a laugh, and covering a grin followed. 

"Come on, we need to get Yuki" she said and they headed off to start the plan

*****************************************************************************

A/N Once again, I'm really, really sorry about the lack of updates. I'll update again sometime in the March break okay? Please review.

-Kate


	5. The Plots Unfolds, Well, Slowly

Chapter 5.  
  
A/N: Yay! I've actually updated when I planned to for once! It's amazing! And, I'm not quite sure how to write Yuki, so this might be a little OOC... Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own anything.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Alanna's plan was excellent. Yuki was set to take Kel out to get a new dress, and Neal's job was to talk to Dom and see what he could find out. Alanna would set everything up in the gardens.  
  
*************************************Yuki*********************************** ********  
  
Yuki went up to Kel's rooms and knocked on the door. Kel came, dressed in her practice gear. "Kel, aren't you going to the ball tonight?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yah, I am...Why?" Kel responded.  
  
"Then you must get changed so we can go shopping!" Yuki exclaimed, and Kel groaned but reluctantly went to get changed. When Kel came back Yuki proceeded to drag her all the way to Lalasa's (sp?) shop, where she was measured and pinned up. Kel saw Alanna there, picking up Thayet's dress, and mouthed "help me " but Alanna just grinned and shook her head. A few hours later, Kel had a new dress, but it wasn't over yet, Yuki insisted that they get accessories as well. They then headed back to Kel's rooms.  
  
"Go on," said Yuki "Put on the dress and I'll do your hair and make-up"  
  
"Must I?" asked Kel. Yuki nodded, and her eyes showed there was no room for argument so Kel went to get changed and then sat on a chair while Yuki brushed things on her face and pulled at her hair.  
  
"Now for the finishing touch," Yuki said, and put a necklace around her neck. " Go look in the mirror." Kel could hardly believe her eyes. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot, and a few short strands framed her face. A lit shadow on her eyelids made her eyes look really green and a hint of blush touched her cheeks. A faint pink gloss was on her lips making her teeth seem really white and her lips shine. A small gold charm dangled on a chain around her neck. Her dress was red and came to her ankles. The neckline was fairly low, yet still modest.  
  
"Oh wow" she breathed and Yuki smiled.  
  
A/N: Gee... It seemed so much longer when I was writing it! Don't worry, next chapter will come soon, It will be a bout Dom & Neal, and the pranks the Own plan to play. Also thanks for the reviews telling me to make the dress longer. 


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Okay! Don't shoot me! I finally updated! I was having such a hard time thinking about what to write, but finally forced myself to sit down and write something so I could update for all you nice people out there! I hope it isn't that bad…

"There now you just have to wait here until it's time for the ball. I'll be back but I have to go get ready!" said Yuki.

"But Yuki! "exclaimed Kel, "There's still 7 hours before the ball starts!"

""Yes, and you can't get dirty, it would ruin your things! And don't you dare go out for a walk! Those shoes are very delicate!."

"I can't hardly walk in them." Grumbled Kel.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good Now just find something to do while you wait." With that Yuki left and Kel went to whack her head against something,

"Must get out. " she muttered to her self, then tripped over her own feet. "Alright. That's it. She said, taking off the shoes and rummaging in her closet. To her horror, she discover Yuki had taken all her boots, and regular clothes, so as to make sure she wouldn't change into something else. She also discovered that she must have gotten Neal to charm the door so it would only open once it was time for the ball.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kel, extremely frustrated. However, it was unlikely anyone would hear her, as no one would be around at this time of day. "There has to be a way out of here , she thought, I'd go out the window if it weren't 3 stories up. Hmmm…. Window. Her eyes were drawn to her bed sheets, maybe if I could make a rope. 10 minutes later had our hero and the unlikely rope attempting to repel down the wall. Unfortunately, said activity is made about 100 times harder in a dress. Now I remember why I was afraid of heights thought Kel queasily . Kel frustrated, had tied it in a knot at the bottom, so it wouldn't fly up. Unfortunately, this made it incredibly hard to move one's legs. This was how, 30 minutes later, Kel was found hanging about two stories up by Dom.

"Umm… Kel, what are you doing?" asked Dom

"escaping what does it look like?" snapped Kel

"Ok… but why?" inquired Dom

"'I'll tell you once I get down." Said Kel

"Just jump!" said Dom, " I'll catch you." Great… thought Kel, here goes nothing…. Jumping down she braced herself for impact, all the while thinking stupid, stupid, stupid, when she was caught and set lighty back down to the ground.

"Thank you." Sadi Kel, " and remind me NEVER to do that again."

"Sure, now why exactly were you doing that in the first place?"

as they walked off towards the city, Kel began explaining….

A/N: umm… Yah, maybe not that good, but I hope it's ok! Please review!


End file.
